


Joy's collection of oneshots

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smoking, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: A bunch of oneshots my friend, Joy, made and wants me to post here.Also my friend, if you're reading this, I love u!





	1. Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff stuff
> 
> YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS.

Joy: Personality & Identity Disorder

_He_  tries to cry but  _she_ can't. 

_She_ built a mask for  _himself_. 

_She_ knows that if  _he_ takes it off, _their_  whole world will end.

 

 

Alloy: Severe Depression 

She tries not to cry, but she can't help it.

The mask she built has been shattered.

They all know who she is.

Her whole world ended a lifetime away.

There is no point in fighting.


	2. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.

She knows it's killing her on the inside.

She knows she won't survive.

Breathe in,  breathe out.

The smoke is fogging her mind.

She forgot everything, everyone, everywhere.

"Alloy!" Joy yells out to her. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming." Says Alloy.

She stamps the cigarette under feet and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya'll enjoying this?  
> If so, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. 4 Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer one now, and it's not sad either!

Luke and Mike were sitting together, huddled under a blanket, each holding a cup of hot cocoa. Together, they were watching the snow fall as well as their two sons having an intense snowball fight with their friends.

Spring was the worst for Luke, as he had the worst allergies on the planet, but thank God Mike was there to help him. Although, his sons didn't help him as much, they still brought warmth to his heart.

Summer, the time for water parks, and ice cream. Luke's favorite time of the year. And also the only season that  _both_ Felix and Issac enjoy. Even if the heat can be unbearable and exhausting.

Autumn was the season for school. While his two non-identical twins went off to high school, maybe, just maybe, he could get some quiet in his house... but that's never the case. Kids need help with homework. And with a husband who always needs comforting, his house is never quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Angst angst angst angst


End file.
